The life of AJ Lee
by Beccas1998uk
Summary: *ON Hold* A teenage girl goes through the stress and pressure of high school, Love and friendship while keeping a few secrets from her mother.


**The life of AJ Lee**

A/N: Hi readers, yes another pilot of a new story I just got so many ideas and I cannot hold my wait to release them, so this is about AJ and a few Punk P.O.V'S they live in Chicago Illinois where else would they haha and they both are seniors in school. Let's start reading my lovely readers!

Intro

Every year it feels weird going back to school, but this is the last time for AJ and her friends, though this year around she has a boyfriend Dolph one of the most popular guys in school. So this year she is taken just like her friend Paige, who is paired with Seth while Brie is crushing on the new maths teacher Mr Ross and she doesn't see that Daniel is the one guy meant for her.

When it comes to friendship, like real friendship that AJ has with Punk you can officially not have a care in the world and just be yourself around each other, until the school slag Eva Marie starts hanging around with AJ's friends and especially close to her best male friend then you will have a care in the world. Eva Marie is known as the sticky note, because she literally sticks to every guy in the whole of the year group and pretends she actually has feelings for them, but AJ's all like whatever you red headed bitch! But AJ is sick of all the pretending and the truth is she just wants to have a great last year just like the year before when she fell in love with Dolph and she hopes it will last forever...

Speaking of forever that's how long AJ and Punk have been best friends and she hopes it will always stay that way.

AJ's P.O.V

17/06/15

It's first semester just before the bell ring's for first class, AJ is sitting on a bench with her best friend Brie having a little talk "Dude I can not believe she hijacked my special Michael Kors bag I had to special order this thing" Brie said in frustration as she grabbed on to the black tote bag while both AJ and Brie stared at Eva trying to flirt with Punk as he stood trapped in the corner of a brick wall, AJ just rolled her eyes at them when Daniel approached "ladies, ladies welcome back" he announced cheery as he slid his right arm around Brie shoulder "don't even try it" Brie threatened the teen male who needed a desperate shave on the face as she shoved Daniel's arm off of her with a shrug of the shoulder as he tried for a second attempt Brie warned him "leave me alone!" she pleaded to him "I like alone" Daniel announced "same" Brie replied quickly "so why not both us be alone tonight together at my house?" Daniel asked hopeful "sure" Brie said not knowing what she was agreeing to as she waved a happy Daniel off as both girls giggled. Suddenly Brie's giggling changed into an oh my gosh moment and AJ was curious to find out why she followed Brie's line of eye sight to see the new young maths teacher talking to some students "isn't he so gorgeous it just hurts?" Brie asked when she knew the answer herself "I can't believe your taking a trig class just to stare at Mr Ross" AJ stated to her friend.

The bell rang for class both girl went their separate ways when suddenly AJ was pulled into a hug "did you miss me?" her boyfriend Dolph asked "yeah, did you miss me" AJ asked back as Dolph hummed a "hmm" in response before forcefully attacking his lips to hers, AJ broke from the kiss first wanting to know about his summer "how was the camp councilor thing?" AJ questioned "it was brutal" Dolph response was short to her, but she had a few more questions "you didn't call or text me why?" AJ asked in a non needy way "Um, I did, but you didn't get it, because there was no reception" Dolph smirked with his answer "plus I kind of hooked up with this girl another councilor" he announced heartlessly, but that's when AJ's broke in half and she didn't know how to play it off coolly "I mean... yeah, it's no problem..." AJ said a bit more quietly "it's only a one time thing April" Dolph said like he wasn't bothered this just made AJ angry "yeah it's totally cool, because I slept with someone as well" AJ lied "well I really hope you kept his number, I mean I hate to leave you all alone to nobody to go to" he replied emotionless "don't worry I have him on speed dial!" AJ spat before storming off "hey AJ you okay? AJ?" Paige shouted as AJ ignored her heading towards the school building "Ape you okay? AJ!" he yelled as she walked past him into the building.

Later that day after finishing her first day of school, AJ felt so down she wanted a shower thinking to herself it would wash away the pain. As soon as she entered her home she walked straight to the bathroom not thinking about knocking to find her mother Natalya was taking a bath, but it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before hence being mother and daughter, so AJ stripped leaving a pile of clothes in the middle of the bathroom floor "hey what happened to volleyball practice?" Natalya questioned "I got a stomach ache" AJ answered her mothers question as she turned on the shower while grabbing a dry blue towel and wrapping it around her self "AJ is that a Brazilian?" Natalya asked another question "mom!" AJ said in frustration as she made her way back over to her mom in the tub "what?" Natalya asked in self defense "nothing... it's my body and I will take care of it how I want to" AJ announced to her mom "no it's not and I am not going to let you be a porn-star! you haven't done anything with boys, I mean you would tell me right?" Natalya asked in concern "yes mom I would tell you, I just want to take a nice relaxing shower and here you go putting me on trial for my grooming choices, I am not a baby anymore!" AJ shouted in frustration as she left the bathroom while Natalya shouted for her to move her dirty laundry from the middle of the floor.

AJ is a person who writes her feelings or rants down in her journal/diary this way nobody will ever find out and it's away to relieve stress. Today she wrote-

Aren't mothers supposed to have a protective instinct, she has no idea what it's like out there. This is so not my day!

After writing her feelings down she decided to send a text to her mom asking for a hug and soon enough Natalya was there lying on her daughters bed hugging her "my baby" Natalya breathed out in calmness "I love you mom" AJ said as her mother replied "and I love you"...

18/06/15

AJ was flying down the stairs of her apartment building with Natalya in tow "hurry up mom, I am going to be late!" AJ whined out "well April wake up earlier, because I am not your chauffeur!" Natalya told her daughter sternly AJ turned to her mom and rolled her eyes at her "is that my sweater?" Natalya asked shocked "quit stealing my sweaters" Natalya warned "well mom, would you like me to freeze in this Chicago weather?" AJ questioned sarcastically "it depends would it make you nicer?" she asked as she pushed AJ out the building toward the car.

About an half n hour later both AJ and Punk were sprinting up the steps to the school building knowing they had to head straight to the principals office for being late, "and what is your reason for being late?" Mrs Joanes asked both of her students "Um, well your going to laugh" Punk started, but was cut off by Mrs Joanes "unfortunately this the most laughing I do" she said to her students with a straight face this caused both Punk and AJ to burst out laughing that's when the principal to leave and get to class. "Did you see her face?" AJ asked Punk "yeah, she totally wants me" Punk joked "oh, shut up" AJ said while punching him in the arm as they walked back down the stairs together "so did you make up with Dolph?" Punk asked AJ curiously "nope" AJ stated as she shook her head "well if I was him I would never let you go" Punk announced "yeah, but your not him" AJ stated "I know, me and Dolph may be friends, but I don't always agree with him" "I know" AJ said sweetly "and I kind of like us to stay friends" Punk told AJ "me too" AJ agreed while nodding her head "cool" Punk said ending the conversation before they went off to class together...

A/N: So that was the first chapter of one of my three new stories, more info to come on them soon, but I hope you enjoyed if you do know the storyline don't spoil it for others, because it is going to be different as well, I can promise you that. Also I would really appreciate it if you would go check out my friend Lindsey youtube channel channel/UCqiddSd_UeRZEPjRNtYcwyA she does tribute videos for AJ and I am so excited to announce she will be making my trailer for my other story follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge speaking of follow your heart that will become my main priority, because it will be finished by the middle of January what is sad, because that's my first story and It will always have a special place in my heart and that's how I met Lindsey, so please take a look if you want a longer Punk and AJ story.

Thanks my lovely readers

Beccax


End file.
